How To Save A Life
by SasuukeAkzakura
Summary: My Part Of a project Akina ish holding. Song Is How To Save A Life By The Fray. “I just don’t want… I don’t want you… to throw your life away." SasuOc-ish One-Shot


**As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came**

The cell was cold to her, but Katon didn't shiver due to the fact that the right side of her face and body were covered in black burning marks from the pervious torture she had endured. She sat with her back against the gray stone wall, her knees to her chest and elbows on her knees. She'd been here for only 4 days – four long, pain filled days – and yet she had already been wishing for death since Orochimaru first activated her mark. That and that guy that followed the snake's every order…. What was his name? Uchiha Sasu-

"Hungry?" A familiar dull voice asked, breaking her train of thought.

The red head looked up slowly, to see, speak of the devil, Uchiha Sasuke himself. He had been assigned to make sure she wouldn't die of starvation or dehydration. She only stared at him with dulled blue eyes as he came into the cell and left water and food, as if she was a puppy or something. Just as he was turning away, she spoke.

"You shouldn't do this."

The Uchiha paused and turned to look down at the girl, who was looking back up with…. Pity?

"Why shouldn't I? If I don't then you'd-"

"That's not what I meant."

The girl looked down to the ground, bangs covering her eyes.

"You shouldn't do this. Work for Orochimaru. Be a Sound Ninja at all. You Shouldn't."

Sasuke's eyes grew hard with defense as he stared down at the red head.

"…."

"Do you even know what he has in store for you?!" Her voice grew loud at the lack of response, and she looked up quickly, eyes almost frantic. "It can happen any day now. Any day he could-"

"I know." He replied, calmly. "I'm fully aware that he wants my body. And I'm perfectly fine with it."

Blue eyes widened in shock, and at once tears filled her eyes with his words.

"Are you out of your mind?!" She cried, making the Uchiha flinched, since he hadn't heard her be so loud before. "He's evil! He harms innocent people for his own benefit! Whatever he's promised you is just a lie! All He wants is you Sharingan! Cant you see?!"

"As your one to talk, Kajiki." Sasuke said in a low almost dangerous tone.

Katon gasped lightly, the tears spilling. The raven turned his back to her.

"You're talking about me being with the 'bad guy', but what about your history with Akatsuki?" He continued. "You're talking about Orochimaru, and yet your loyalty lies with …. That basterd."

Katon looked down. Of course it wouldn't seem fair that she was lecturing him when she was guilty. She didn't know how to properly reply to that, so she just said: "That's different."

The Uchiha Scoffed.

"Yeah, different…" He said sarcastically.

"He saved my _life_." She said, looking at his back. "It was because of Orochimaru that I… That a lot of things happened."

The girl softly touched the side of her face that was decorated with the black marks. More tears started to fall.

"I just don't want… I don't want you… to throw your life away. You and I are different despite our similarities. You lost your family too, I know." – Here he stiffened – "But you still had the life that I always wanted as a kid. Friends… people who loved you … and you left that for this?! To just get used and thrown away?!"

A long silence greeted both of them after that statement. The girl was panting slightly, curse mark still gracing her milky pale skins and two rivers of tears traveling down her face. Sasuke just stood there for a long time, as if soaking in what she had just said. The tension was so tick in the air, that you could slice a knife through it. It was broken as the Uchiha finally responded: "It doesn't matter. I choose my fate long ago."

With that he walked out of the cell. Katon's eyes widened slightly with shock, before she looked down in despair at her failure. She didn't look at him again as he closed the door to her cell shut and walked out.

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And would I have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

A while after their talk, Sasuke sat in his quarters on his bed rethinking about Katon's words. He sighed as he leaned back onto his bed and glared at the ceiling.

'… _And you left that for this?! To just get used and thrown away?!' _

The Uchiha scowled and sat up again. She couldn't get her words – The _prisoner's _words – out of his head. He glared at the floor, trying to make a decision. Within another count of 15 minutes, he got up and grabbed his katana. Maybe he wasn't going to give his life to that snake anyway… There was always other ways to get his revenge. And he was certain that he was stronger than Orochimaru, especially in his weakened state…


End file.
